


Anakin’s Beef With Rey

by Dinogirl123



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Hates Sand, Comedy, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Humor, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinogirl123/pseuds/Dinogirl123
Summary: Anakin’s reaction to Rey burying his lightsaber in Sand and what he does afterwards.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Anakin Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	Anakin’s Beef With Rey

Anakin stood in the dessert of his home planet Tatooine watching as his grandson’s girlfriend buried his lightsaber. 

“What is she doing” Anakin said through gritted teeth, “with my lightsaber!?!?” 

“Seems to me she’s burying it.” 

Anakin shot a harsh glare at the other force ghost beside him. Obi-Wan, not phased by his former padawan’s expression, smirked. 

“I can see that.” He said. 

The two stood out of the line of sight as they watched Rey finished burying Anakin’s lightsaber in the sand. It wasn’t until the twins had disappeared in the Force and Rey had finished talking to a woman and left that Anakin had angrily marched over to his buried lightsaber. Obi-Wan amusingly followed him. 

“I can’t kriffing believe this!” Anakin said, dropping on his knees and digging through the sand to retrieve his old lightsaber. “Of all the lightsabers she had to use mine, and then she buried it in...in sand! Sand!”

Anakin turned towards Obi-Wan, hands gesturing towards the miles and miles of sand around them. Obi-Wan looked down at him and raised an eyebrow. 

“The one thing I hate the most is sand!” Anakin muttered, shaking his head and returning to his search. Even though he can’t physically feel anything, he could practically feel the sand on his hands. He hated it. 

“I bet it’s filthy now! Leia’s to! There’s got to be a million of course and rough-“

“Don’t forget irritating.” Obi-Wan chimed in. 

Anakin glared once more at him, still digging with more force as he says each word and spraying sand in all directions. 

“And irritating and it gets EVERYWHERE!” Anakin screamed, growing frustrated at not finding his lightsaber yet. How far did she bury these things for Force’s sake!

“It so uncivilized, isn’t it?” Obi-Wan teased. “Really Anakin I thought you would have lessened your anger by now, but it appears that I’m wrong.” 

“I’m not listening to another lecture Obi-Wan. I’m to busy planning a lecture of my own for Rey about the inadequacies of sand.”

Obi-Wan laughed. 

Ignoring him, Anakin continued digging. “She buries my lightsaber in sand, buries my daughter’s light saber in sand. She needs to get her own lightsaber!” 

“She does, it’s yellow.”

Anakin stopped digging for another glare at Obi-Wan. 

“You could help” he said. 

“I could, couldn’t I?” Obi-Wan replied teasingly as he lifted up his hand. 

A wave of sand started moving across from Anakin until a brown cover was appeared. 

Why didn’t I think of that?!, Anakin thought, but instead he said, “You couldn’t have done that sooner?!”

“Well I had a rather fun time watching you dig in your beloved sand.”

Anakin glared once more at him and turned to a brown colored material. Assuming it to hold the lightsabers, he opened it up to find two lightsabers covered in sand. 

“This is outrageous!” He said, grabbing the lightsabers and standing up. “Look at them! They’re filthy. She couldn’t have put them in a box or chest or something?!”

“Maybe you should ask her yourself.” Obi-Wan said looking over Anakin’s shoulder. “She’s coming back.”

Anakins twisted around and began walking towards her, Obi-Wan following. 

“Who are-“ Rey tried to asked, confused at who these two force ghost were. 

“The name’s Anakin Skywalker. It seems to me you’ve mistakenly buried my lightsaber in sand.” 

“What?” Rey asked. 

“My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is Anakin Skywalker,” Obi-Wan cutting in and gesturing to Anakin. 

Rey blinked, recognizing the name ‘Skywalker’. “I sensed a disturbance in the force so I came back.”

“Yes that would be Anakin. He’s a little upset.”

“Is everything alright?” She asked worryingly. 

“IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT!?!?” Anakin roared, “You buried my lightsaber in sand! SAND! Do you know how much I hate sand?”

“No, I-“

“Here.” Anakin said, shoving the two lightsabers in Rey’s hands.   
“Clean them. Thoroughly. And put them somewhere away from sand. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes-“

“Good.” Anakin said turning around and muttering something about sand. 

Rey stood bewildered and confused at what had just happened. Noticing her expression, Obi-Wan smiled kindly at her. 

“I’m terribly sorry for my friend-“

“Come on Obi-Wan.” Anakin interrupted, still walking away. 

Obi-Wan nodded his head towards her and started walking with Anakin. 

“You did great against Palpatine by the way.” He said and fully turned around, walking alongside Anakin. 

Rey stood in shock as she watched the two mysterious men disappear.


End file.
